


Starts With an 'N'

by Sol_Morales707



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, Promptis - Freeform, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Morales707/pseuds/Sol_Morales707
Summary: Christmas year means another gift exchange. Another gift exchange means a dozen Christmas cards because nobody wanted to waste too much on a loser like Prompto.Every bit of gil went to the class’ star: Noctis Lucis Caelum. The Prince of Lucis. The Chosen King. Heir to the Kingdom. Last but not least, Prompto’s best friend.And his long, out-of-his-league crush.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 20
Kudos: 161





	Starts With an 'N'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello FFXV fans 📣 ! I'm here with a fluffy short thing for my little sister as a Christmas gift 🎁 it's also my very first Promptis fic so feedback is appreaciated 🙏🏻 
> 
> I pre-ordered this game when it came out and it was such a fun and painful ride 😭 then like a year later (?), my PS4 broke down so I re-installed and now I'm here suffering and having the time of my life. I'm legit enjoying like the first time I played it it's crazy 🤯
> 
> Anyways, I love these boys and they deserve better. Please enjoy 💜
> 
> Follow me 👇🏻  
> [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/Sunny_Sol707)  
> [Tumblr.](https://sol-loves-kacchan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Follow my sister [here.](https://twitter.com/MoralesSorelys) She makes awesome icons and colorings 😍

“Pick _one_ paper and don’t tell _anyone_ , got it? Not even your closest friends.”

Prompto sighs wistfully into his palm, elbow propped on his desk and chin on his hand as his blue eyes follow the teacher. She’s walking down each row of desks with a Christmas-decorated box tucked under her armpit, brimming with tiny pieces of paper with their names on them.

“Not excited for Christmas cards?” 

Prompto pouts, shoving a hand at his best friend’s back, who owns the seat in front of him.

“Buzz off.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Noctis teases.

“You say that everytime.” Prompto groans, dropping his head on the desk with a thud.

“You don’t _have_ to pull a paper, you know that right?”

“And be left out? No way, dude,” Prompto replies, “You wouldn’t understand ‘cuz you _always_ get gifts.”

Noctis rolls his eyes but keeps to himself, quietly watching as their teacher sidles to his desk first. 

“Are you participating this year, Prince?” She asks.

Noctis considers, head tilted as he stares at the box. Suddenly, he shrugs before shoving his hand inside the box. The class gasps and crowds around him. Prompto included.

Noctis never pulled a paper before.

“My, my, I wonder who the lucky student is.”

But Noctis doesn’t show her either. He reads the name swiftly, smiles, and shoves the paper in his pocket before anyone could steal a look.

“Oh. Em. Gee. Who is it?”

“Is it me? Say it’s me, please!”

“I’d _love_ a date with you, just so you know!”

Noctis minds his business, plugging his wireless earbuds in to play music with a light tap, muting the barrage of questions.

After a hundred unsuccessful attempts to gain the prince’s attention, the mob breaks away and it was Prompto’s turn to pull a paper. Everybody stops caring, gossiping instead about who was the Prince’s giftee.

Hands clammy, the lonely blonde swallows and fishes for a paper. His heart stops as his eyes skim over the name and he thinks it was a good thing he didn’t had eyes on him, regardless of how much he actually wants to scream:

_Noctis Lucis Caelum._

“Oh my God.”

“You alright?” Noctis asks, looking over his shoulder.

“I, uh, y─yeah! I’m good, I’m good,” Prompto clears his throat, tucking the paper away from his friend’s eyes, “What just happened, dude? You _never_ pull a paper.”

Noctis just shrugs and Prompto doesn’t poke about it any further. Class dismissed, they pack their things and file out of the classroom to the cafeteria.

“Soooo,” Prompto sings while they wait in line, bracing an arm on his friend’s shoulder as he jabs his hip against Noctis’ with a smirk, “Who do you got?”

“I’m not telling.”

“Aw, c’mon, not even your best bud?”

“You heard the teach,” Noctis pauses and considers, nudging Prompto with his own hips playfully, “I’ll tell if you spill first.”

Prompto blanches and sputters, “H─hey, cut me some slack here. That’s not fair.”

“You brought this on. Not me.”

Prompto pulls a face. He just wants to hear his name from those princely lips. Is that too much to ask?

If he’s Noctis’ giftee, by _some_ miracle, he’ll dare himself to tell his highness how he feels. Prompto just needs a little assurance. And time to mentally and physically prepare himself. 

“You’re the worst.” Prompto complains through puckered lips.

“But you still like me, don’t you?”

Prompto sure does. Maybe too much.

They eat lunch together in relative quiet, playing King’s Knights with their free hands, until their classmates bunch around their table to badger Noctis about his giftee, ignoring the blonde completely.

Again, Noctis turns on his earbuds and ignores them, forking food into his mouth peacefully, and eventually, the throng gives up, giving them leeway to stand up and leave the area. 

Blasting his ears with music had been Prompto’s advice to his friend, kept like a failsafe in case nothing else worked. It was rude, he had to admit, but he hated seeing Noctis aggravated. “Personal space” wasn’t in his admirers’ dictionaries, apparently.

The Prince puts away his earbuds once they’re in the clear, stopping by the gates. The Regalia was already there for him and his Shield waiting by the door. Noctis turns to Prompto when he notices the blonde wasn’t following.

“Not coming?”

“Nah, sorry. I know we had plans, but... I should start huntin’ for a gift, you know?” Prompto scratches his neck meekly.

Noctis squints, “It’s not until next week, Prompto.”

Heat bubbles up to the blonde’s cheeks, “Easy for you to say, hot shot! I gotta start savin’ _today_ if I wanna get something good!” 

“If you need help, I can lend─” 

Prompto knows where he’s going next and he shakes his head, “I can’t, Noct. I gotta do this myself,” He bites his lips and looks down at his sneakers, hand still on his neck, “This person… deserves the best, you know?”

When he looks up through the golden tresses cascading over his eye, Noctis was smiling again and Prompto feels the blood rushing to his ears. Then Noctis turns away, waving his friend goodbye as he walks to the car, “See you tomorrow then.”

“See ya’.”

Second after the Regalia turns the corner, Prompto was pounced by his classmates. 

“Do you know what he wants this year?”

“Tell me what he wants. I can get him anything!”

“How about, uh, you let his gifter do the gifting this time?” Prompto offers, sinking into himself.

His response was met with boos and complaints, and they didn’t stop hounding him for answers until Prompto _flees._

“You guys are all nuts!” He yells, and once a safe distance, he doubles over and breathes. 

He starts to rake his mind while he waits for the bus, thinking hard of a perfect gift for Noctis. 

It should be easy, since he knows Noctis better than anyone in school─he hopes, at least. He definitely knows what Noctis likes, there’s no room for doubt there, but there’s one gigantically small problem.

Noctis already owns everything he likes and if there’s something new he really wants, he can get it easily.

“Aw man,” Prompto groans, flopping down on his bed with his hands on his face, “I can’t think of anything.”

He stares at the roof of his room and distracts himself by counting the pictures he keeps glued.

_Pictures, huh._

Most of his albums were stolen snaps of Noctis doing whatever, like the fangirl Prompto really was, but he owns a _lot_ of silly and adorable shots of them being nerds together.

Prompto relishes those pictures, the memories stored in them, and he wonders if his friend does too.

That’s how he ends up deciding to create a new album just for Noctis, packed full of precious memories of them together.

He spends the entire week working on it, lying to Noctis on the side while he customizes the papers into collages, putting up a cute cover with their best picture yet. 

They were at the arcade at that time, having a blast after passing a particularly difficult test. Prompto must have cracked the best joke ever because Noctis was _laughing_ and _smiling_ like he rarely does; it was wide, blinding and beautiful, and Prompto couldn’t miss his chance so he threw his arm around his friend’s shoulder and snapped the good shot.

Only when he’s on his way to class on the day of the exchange does he realize that his gift might be too… embarrassingly corny. Nerves wreck him, shaking him to his bones, but it was too late to turn back now. 

Noctis waits for him by the entrance, as usual, dressed elegantly, and he’s carrying a considerably big box wrapped in fine paper.

“You okay?” He asks with worry etched on his handsome face, “You look a little pale.”

“Oh, you know me,” Prompto says dismissively with a nervous chuckle, gesturing at the box in Noctis’ arms, “Wow, that’s uh, pretty big.”

Noctis smiles, “I got everything on the list.”

“I betcha,” Prompto bites the inside of his mouth. Man, he’s so jealous, “Your giftee is really lucky.”

“What can I say?” Noctis shrugs smugly before beckoning his friend inside with a tilt of his head, “C’mon, let’s go. They’re all waiting.”

“Yeah, waiting for _you_.”

Just like Prompto said, their classmates were expecting the Prince’s arrival anxiously, pushing Prompto away until they got separated.

The class was divided in two, with Noctis’ side crammed while Prompto’s was left with the outcasts. 

After a few speeches and introductions, the exchange starts. The first was a gift to Noctis. So was the second and third. It didn’t matter who was his gifter anymore, but Prompto still stands up when it was his turn. The gift-wrapped album on his hands trembles. He takes a deep breath and steels himself, straightening up.

“This is for someone really, really special to me,” He announces, though nobody was really paying him any attention. Except for one person, “He’s the coolest guy I’ve ever met and I wanna thank him for sticking with this loser and his lame jokes. I really am lucky to call him my best bud,” Navy blues and cerulean eyes connect and they smile at each other, “For you, Noct,” He walks over to Noctis’ crowded seat and pulls out the piece of paper with Noctis’ name from his pocket, “And by the way, I’m _actually_ his gifter. I got proof.”

Noctis chuckles, taking the album from his friend’s hands, “You’re a terrible liar, you know that?”

Prompto blushes furiously, “I tried, okay?!” His heart races as he watches Noctis pulling apart the paper until the album came undone, “I know it’s a little silly, but I couldn’t think of anything you don’t already own so… I put together all the pictures we took together from our best times like, you know...,” Prompto’s blush spreads to his neck. Derisive snorts from his classmates burst around them but he ignores them, “Priceless memories.”

Noctis’ eyes glaze over the cover picture, fingers caressing the surface as he smiles fondly. Prompto wishes he brought the camera with him, “Prompto, this is perfect,” He looks up from the album to meet his friend’s glossy eyes, “This is gonna sound really sappy but… every minute with you is priceless, Prom.”

Everyone around them gasp and jaw on, but the boys continue to look at each other as if in their own world.

And Prompto feels his feet light and his stomach swarming with butterflies because that’s the best thing he’s ever been told and─ _oh my god_ it sounded like a confession, not that he ever heard one.

“Dude,” Prompto’s cheeks ache from how much he’s smiling, “That’s the sappiest thing you’ve ever said.”

Noctis nudges the point of his shoe against Prompto’s shin, “It’s all your fault, prick,” He takes the album and skims through it, “We should go over this together later. Lunch?”

And _that_ sounds like a date.

Prompto grins, “Deal.” 

He returns to his desk and he was so excited he _almost_ forgot Noctis had a gift for someone too until his friend stands up with the box.

“This gift is for someone I appreciate a lot. He’s always talking about how lame he thinks he is and it’s annoying because I know he’s amazing in his own way. He’s fun and stupidly loyal even when I snap or say something out of place. We argue sometimes and have our fallouts, but he’s always there for me when I need him the most,” Noctis’ eyes find Prompto’s a second time, “I don’t think someone like that is lame at all,” He’s walking and Prompto almost cries as the fancy box is left on his desk, “Merry Christmas, Prom.”

Prompto’s noisy sobs cuts out whatever his classmates babble about as he jumps out of his desk to hug his best friend tightly and he melts when he feels Noctis arms tightening around him too.

“Are you planning on opening it?” Noctis chuckles close to his ear and Prompto feels goosebumps on his skin.

“Oh, right,” The blonde pulls away and tries to hide his blush by turning to the box, “When you said everything, did you mean… _everything?”_

Noctis smirks, “Just open it, Blondie.”

Prompto does, practically vibrating on his seat like a little kid, and he gasps loudly when he pulls the lid up. 

Inside the box, all neatly packed together, was a King’s Knight Limited Edition t-shirt and the bobbleheads of each character, the latest copy of Assassin’s Creed _(Gold Edition,_ holy crap), the classic Sims games collection with all the expansions, a Star Wars cup, a Harry Potter onesie, the new RPG board game he had his eyes on, and a bunch of Crow’s Nest coupons.

Lastly, the latest high-tech len for his camera.

Prompto was speechless.

“You’re welcome,” Says Noctis, flicking his friend’s nose before he returns to his desk, “I’m borrowing that shirt sometime, just letting you know.”

The entire class was in shocked silence until the bells sing. Lunch was ready and the boys take it to the roof to eat in peace. They peruse the album together, laughing at each other’s faces as they dive into the memories.

“Dude, this is crazy,” Prompto gestures widely at his gift in front of him, mouth full, “You totally didn’t have to get all this, you know. I’m good with like… whatever.”

Noctis rolls his eyes, “You never let me get you _anything,_ Prom.”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Prompto mumbles, shoving fries into his mouth.

“I don’t because there’s _nothing_ to understand,” Noctis sighs, looking at his friend sternly, “You’re my best friend and friends get stuff for each other, don’t they?”

“Well, yeah, but─”

“I don’t care about what anyone says,” Noctis adds with a nonchalant shrug, fishing fries with his fingers, “It’s none of their business anyway.”

Noctis’ words fill Prompto with confidence. He pumps air into his lungs and breathes deeply.

“Hey, Noct?”

“Yeah?”

Nerves wash him and he chickens out at the last second, “Don’t you think it’s cool we pulled each other’s names?”

“Pretty cool,” Noctis admits, “I’m glad it was you.”

“Thanks, man. This is… everything is amazing,” Noctis stares at him closely, eyes a little furrowed, “Wh─what? Something on my face?”

“Did I miss something?”

“Uhhhh, no?”

“Don’t lie,” Noctis squints, “Is there something else you wanted that you never told me?”

Prompto’s stomach churns, “N─naw, dude. You got everything right.”

“What is it?” Noctis pushes, “Whatever it is, I can get it.”

“I dunno about that…”

_“Prompto.”_

“Gah, okay, okay!” Prompto dithers, fidgeting with the laces of his shoes, “There is _something,_ yeah…”

“What is it?”

“It’s… it’s, um, a little different,” Prompto bites his tongue, focusing his gaze on the cover picture of the album, “St… starts with an N…”

Noctis tilts his head and Prompto was positively smitten, “N? Uh, a necklace?” Prompto shakes his head, “Nameplate? Nightshirt?”

“No…”

“Notebook─?”

“It’s you!” Prompto blurts and quickly covers his burning face, “You, that’s what I want─I mean, “who” because you’re a guy, not a thing,” He rambles nervously, “I want you, Noct, since, wow, like… middle school? Ahaha, yeah I know I’m lame─”

Words stop spilling from his dry mouth when he feels two hands on his own, pulling slowly until he couldn’t feel them anymore. Still, Prompto keeps his eyes shut tight.

Then, something incredibly soft and smooth presses to his lip and Prompto’s eyes snap open to see Noctis’ face _right there, oh God, oh God─_

 _Noctis is_ kissing _me, I’m kissing Noctis, we’re kissing─!_

Noctis’ eyes were closed, lashes caressing his cheeks as his lips move slowly. It was a breathtaking sight and Prompto could stare at it all day.

_Snap out of it, Prompto, and move your chops!_

Prompto closes his eyes and tries to relax. He’s light and tingly all over as he kisses back, scurrying a little closer, fingers clinging to Noctis’ shirt. He feels Noctis smiling against his lips and he still can’t believe they were kissing; it really was a dream come true.

Noctis pulls back, coaxing a happy hum from Prompto’s lips.

“You should’ve said so sooner, dummy.” Says Noctis and Prompto’s mind was mush from all the bliss so he just simpers stupidly as they hold hands.

Best. Christmas. Ever.


End file.
